memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek Online
Other discussion Does anyone know what "MMO" stands for? – AT2Howell 04:20, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :"massively multiplayer online" i had thought... :in cases like this, I've found a helpful tool is a search engine called "google" -- its homepage is at http://www.google.com :also, http://www.wikipedia.com is also helpful because it usually provides very detailed definitions -- I believe that if you go to their site and type in "MMO" it would give you detailed history of the term for your reading pleasure. -- Captain MKB 16:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC) How do I add the images I scan? The code on other pages reads similar to: "Image:USS_Appalachia.jpg|250px". Is there a central database I would need to upload to? – AT2Howell 03:46, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, you need to upload the images onto this site, there is a link to the upload screen in the toolbox section of the menus on the left. Though I would suggest you don't take scans from the magazine as you can get digital copies (which will be higher quality than a magazine scan having not been printed and rescanned) online, such as the various image section's of TrekCore's coverage of the game: http://gaming.trekcore.com/startrekonline/ --8of5 04:43, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Yes, you can add images by clicking the link on this page that says "upload image", as one might guess. As to magazine article images, I believe I responded to you on another page that those wouldn't be preferable for this site -- just in case you hadn't read that. -- Captain MKB 04:48, 17 December 2007 (UTC) The website has only released the events of 2379 to 2380, but the latest Gameinformer suggests a slightly different senario from the one listed on this page. The year will be 2409, and the United Federation of Planets has had a falling out with the Klingon Empire, and war is expected. The Klingons have adopted the Gorn, allied with the Orions, and are courting the Nausicaans. The Ferengi have also joined the Federation. The Romulans are recovering from a long civil war. The change probably happened when the new company took over. – AT2Howell 03:22, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Cryptic confirms this. The 30 years of peace was brought to you by the other guys. The new plan is 30 years of war, death, deception and destruction with Klingon honor out the window (they're buddies with the Orions) and ships that look hacked up. Oh well, there goes the franchise. – AT2Howell 20:08, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline These are posted on the official website for the game: :"The [[USS Stargazer (Stargazer class)|USS Stargazer (NCC-2893-A)]] and her sister ships will be the first of a new class of starships designed for scientific research and exploration." (2381) :"Donatra declares herself the first empress of the Imperial Romulan State and establishes a capitol on Archenar Prime." (2381) :"Admiral Owen Paris of Starfleet Research and Development orders that the mobile emitter brought back from the Delta Quadrant by the be taken to Starfleet’s facility on Galor IV for study." (2382) :"The Klingon Empire takes advantage of the weak position of the Romulans to stage lightning strikes into Romulan space, retaking Khitomer and the sector surrounding it." (2382) :"The Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets are at odds over the Klingon takeover of Khitomer." (2383) :"Bennett rules that the precedent can only be applied to prove that The Doctor is not the property of Starfleet, and not to decide whether or not he is a sentient being." (2383) Should we start a section on how this game's timeline differs from the "real" timeline? – AT2Howell 02:22, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Which "real" timeline would that be? Canon doesn't extend that far, and ultimately, the Pocket Books timeline isn't any more "real" than Star Trek Online's. They're both equally licensed works. Non-contradictory information should be integrated, and contradictions noted where they occur. --TimPendragon 23:27, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Also, I would add that since the game is not out yet that nothing is added until its finished. I wrote an article from the old STO and 8of9 said that which turned out to be a good decision since the Perpetual Game fell through so perhaps we wait until the game comes out? It just saves the headache of deleting stuff if the game is cancelled, hopefully it won't but just saying. – Darth Batrus 12:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) By "real" I mean when this game's story conflicts with previously established events. And this information is from the official future history ("The Path to 2409") leading up to the setting for the game. :The [[USS Stargazer (Intrepid class)|USS Stargazer (NCC-2893-A)]] was an starship, not some new class of explorer. ( ) :Donatra established her capitol on Archernar Prime, not Archenar Prime. (Star Trek Nemesis, , Articles of the Federation) :Admiral Owen Paris died in 2381 at Starbase 234. ( |Gods of Night}}) :Khitomer was owned by the Klingons before and after the Borg invasion of 2381. ( |Lost Souls}}) :The Doctor was pronounced a "person" before 2380 and supported B-4's bid to be recognized as such. (novel ''Articles of the Federation'') These examples (and more to come) justify identification of an errant time line separate from the "real" timeline. – AT2Howell 03:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Again, I need to back up Tim's point -- what makes these novel events the "real" timeline? Isn't it possible that STO is the real timeline and the novels are anomalous? ::Let's not get into that. Neither timeline is anymore "real" than the other. Pocket Books aren't anymore authoritative than any other source, as much as we might like to think so. And as for the Archernar/Archenar discrepancy, I'd say it's pretty obvious that's a misspelling, not an indicator of any "alternate timeline." To take it as anything else than a typo is to be far too persnickety. --TimPendragon 07:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I know this is an old discussion, but I was looking around to see if the universe of STO is considered by this wiki project to be an alternate future time line or just an extension of the canon (i.e. "real") timeline. There are always going to be conflicts within non-canon sources (novels, comics, games, etc.), so I don't think that just because the timeline of STO conflict with novels means that it must be an alternate timeline. Yet, there is no doubt that the events of STO are not canon, but the question reminds how does this wiki identify the events of 2409 and the events leading to 2409 reflect the established canon. My personal opinion is that the STO universe is an extension of the canon timeline and not an alternate timeline. If there is an conflict with other non-canon sources it should be noted, but I would like to see the STO universe as part of the Memory Beta Chronology and not an alternate future. --Pinkkeith 15:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :There was a conclusion to the discussion when two things happened: :# We hammered out a system of sensibly dividing the contradictory sources -- see the Starbase 157 article for a good example of a short article that branches between the two continuities. :# Star Trek Online has now established that it is an alternate reality. In the , the characters of Dulmer and Lucsly reveal to Jake Sisko that they are living in an alternate continuity, where Janeway and the Borg weren't eliminated. However, much like the alternate continuity of the new movie, this timeline exists alongside the other and is continuous - so all three continuities are ongoing and can be considered part of the chronology and timeline. -- Captain MKB 15:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Out of date info As a note, most of the information in this article is now contradicted (particularly the setting) and out of date due to Cryptic's takeover of development. 22:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Which is why most of the information in this article is under the heading "Defunct game" --8of5 23:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Platform Question I know the game has been confirmed for PC, but what about consoles like XBOX 360 and the PS3? PhantBat 18:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :That's not really a question appropriate for this wiki's talk page. --Captain Savar 21:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :There never has been any talk that I have hear or read about STO being ported to the console entertainment machines (i.e. XBox 360, PlayStation 3, or the Wii). --Pinkkeith 15:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Dating issues Dating is fluid in STO, and sometimes subjective, with aspects of the game being retconned and overwritten as the devs change their minds. As of the Legacy update for STO's 10th Anniversary in late January 2020, the in-game date has officially progressed to 2411. We do not know exactly when, in terms of game content, it stopped being 2410, but as of now, it is best to assume that everything before the first in-game mention of 2411 -- the mission called "The Measure of Morality, Part 1" -- takes place before in 2410 or earlier. In-game stardates have proven next to useless and obviously contradictory. One mission set "in the present" of the game presented reports with stardates several years past 2412 and beyond, while the very mission that establishes the current 2411 date gives a stardate of 84999.22, which would be late 2407. Ironically, out-of-game stardates provided in various developer blogs and lore articles, like Jayce's Interstellar have been far more consistent and reliable a measurement, though we may not always know when those events take place relative to the actual game content. They should be used as a guide, in context with other evidence, in the understanding that actual in-game dating may retcon it later. In short, anything before "Surface Tension" probably takes place in 2409, though Delta Recruitment dating of the mission "Cold Storage" indicates otherwise. Anything after "The Measure of Morality" is definitely in 2411 until further notice. Between those two points, everything set "in the present" of the game should be treated as taking place in 2410 until further clarification exists. --TimPendragon (talk) 15:37, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :Additionally, though players in STO can run missions "out of order," the mission Beyond the Nexus must take place in 2410. Based on the 39.1 year cycle of the nexus energy ribbon's journey, 2410 is the next time after Star Trek: Generations in which the nexus would be found in or near Federation space. That fixed date can be helpful for determining the dates of other missions, relative to it. --TimPendragon (talk) 15:51, February 2, 2020 (UTC) ::Easiest thing is to go by release order and use the seasons as guideline. Everything released since the start of Legacy in February 2020 means its the year 2411. Everything that is "timeless" or could be considered an ongoing situation, e.g. Gorn rebel encounters in space, basically were in action since 2409 and still an issue since 2411. Kind regards, -- Markonian 21:58, February 3, 2020 (UTC)